goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
That's What Girls Do (2003 film)
That's What Girls Do is a 2003 computer-animated buddy comedy film produced by Paramount Pictures for GoAnimate Productions. The seventh feature film by GoAnimate Productions, it is directed by Brad Cuddyer and Steve Samono from a screenplay by Brock Lofton and Steve Hamilton and a story by Cuddyer, Samono, Jared Brady, Sarah Horner, and Kendrick Hofmeister, and stars Sabrina Mitchell, Isabell Vogel, Jennifer Moreland, Kendra Casanova, Emma Silverman, David Hyde Pierce, Paul Giamatti, John C. Reilly, Jason Segel, and Jodi Benson. Set in Hartford Connecticut, the film centers five friends who wanted to throw their own slumber party. However disaster strikes when they got sent to detention for six weeks, the five girls are now on a deadly mission to find a way out of detention and stop them from getting expelled. Cuddyer and Samono the film's original concept in 1995, citing The Breakfast Club (1985), Clueless (1995), Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (1985), and Bring It On (2000) as inspirations. Kendrick Hofmeister directed the film until August 2001, when Brad Cuddyer and Steve Samono both directed the movie. The film began animation in March 2001, and ended in January 2003. That's What Girls Do ''was the first film to be directed by Steve Samono that is not Gingo-related. ''That's What Girls Do ''premiered at the Fox Village Theatre in Westwood, California on November 13, 2003, and was released in the United States, on November 19, 2003. It received very positive reviews from critics, who praised its score, vocal performance and humor, and was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but lost to Finding Nemo. Having grossed over $727 million worldwide on its $89 million, the film became the twenty-first highest-grossing animated film of all time, the fourth highest-grossing film of 2003, the eighth highest-grossing film by GoAnimate Productions, the highest-grossing film by Nickelodeon Movies, and the second highest grossing animated film by Paramount Pictures behind 2018's [[The Non-Business Themes Movie|''The Non-Business Themes Movie]] which broke huge box office records. The film's success has since helped spawn an expanded franchise, including a television series on Nickelodeon which aired first on September 25, 2004. A sequel titled That's What Girls Do Too with all the actors replaced except Jodi Benson was released on September 15, 2006, however this sequel was not as successful as the first film being set to negative reviews and being a huge box office failure. By May 2017, the franchise rights to That's What Girls Do had reverted to GoAnimate Animation, making future films being under the Disney banner although the series will still be distributed by CBS on television and Disney on home media. Plot Coming Soon! Cast * Sabrina Mitchell as Carrie Garza (Princess) * Isabell Vogel as Flora Hamilton (Princess) * Jennifer Moreland as Christy Vincent (Jennifer) * Kendra Casanova as Carissa Cox (Princess) * Emma Silverman as Carley Diaz (Princess) * David Hyde Pierce as Marvin Ramsey (Steven) * Paul Giamatti as Lee Mooning (Young Guy) * John C. Reilly as Edgar Wood (Dallas) * Jodi Benson as Nataline Scherzer (Salli) * John DiMaggio as Tony Garza (Diesel) * Lori Allen as Emma Garza (Emma) * George Judge as Randy Vincent (Alan) * Julia Levy as Mary Jo Vincent (Susan) Production Coming Soon! Music Christophe Beck and John Powell composed the film for the soundtrack which was released on November 11, 2003, by RCA Records. Release That's What Girls Do ''was initially set for a October 3, 2003 release, but was push forward to November 19, 2003 to avoid competition with another Paramount movie, ''School Of Rock. Marketing Coinciding with the film's release, Burger King released six toys in their Kids' Meals. A video game adaptation was released on the PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, PC, and Macintosh. Trailers * The official teaser was released on March 14, 2003 and was shown before Agent Cody Banks, Bend It Like Beckham, Piglet's Big Movie, The Core, Head of State, Bringing Down the House, Holes, It Runs in the Family, The Lizzie McGuire Movie, Daddy Day Care, Down With Love, The Matrix Reloaded, '''Bruce Almighty, Finding Nemo, '''The Italian Job, and'' 2 Fast 2 Furious.'' * The first theatrical trailer was released on June 22, 2003 and was shown with ''The High School Whenever Movie'', Legally Blonde 2: Red, White, and Blonde, Johnny English, Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over, Freaky Friday, Uptown Girls and Thirteen. * The second theatrical trailer was released on September 26, 2003 and was shown with Good Boy!, Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service, Brother Bear, and Elf. Home media That's What Girls Do ''was released on DVD and VHS March 16, 2004. It was later release on HD DVD and Blu-Ray on May 22, 2007. Following the rights of the films reverted to GoAnimate Animation, the film was re-released on home media, this time being DVD, Blu-Ray, Digital HD, and 4K UHD Blu-Ray by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment with special features including deleted scenes, a 35mm cut of the film, storyboard versions of the film, recording sessions, a sneak peek for ''The Rooneys Movie, and more. Reception Critical reception That's What Girls Do ''received generally positive reviews from critics and fans alike. On review aggregator site Rotten Tomatoes, it holds a score of 84% based on 175 reviews with a rating average of 8.4 out of 10. based on 174 reviews, with a rating average of 7.1/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "The story is familiar, but That's What Girls Do makes a welcome introductory to the Goanimate Productions formula with its arresting animation — with loads of light-hearted slapstick and interesting characters, and a very heartwarming tone." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 79 out of 100, based on 39 critics, indicating "Generally favorable reviews." Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Box office ''That's What Girls Do ''grossed $178.8 million in the United States and Canada and $538.5 million in other territories for a worldwide total gross of $727.3 million against a production budget of $89 million. The film has been calculated to have made $329.3 million in profits, making it the most profitable film of 2003. That's What Girls Do opened in 4,122 North American theaters on November 19, 2003, grossing $96 million on its first day, the biggest opening day for an animated film at the time, for a total of $121.6 million in its first weekend, the best opening weekend ever for an animated film, the biggest opening by Nickelodeon Movies, the biggest Wednesday opening in November, the biggest opening for a 2003 film, and the biggest opening for a movie that is for teenage girls. It stayed #1 for five weeks until it was dethrone by The Lord of the Rings: The Return of The King. It ended its box office run on June 5, 2004 after 199 days of its run. The film was among the year's fourth highest grossing film, the second highest-grossing animated film of 2003 and the eight highest grossing film by GoAnimate Productions. In the United States and Canada, it is the third highest-grossing film of 2003 as well as the second highest grossing animated film of the year. Accolades ''Coming soon! Sequel/Future Main article: That's What Girls Do Too A sequel, titled ''That's What Girls Do Too ''was released in 2006, having a new cast, and was a failure at box office. Following the film/franchise rights of the film reverting back to GoAnimate Animation, a possibility of a reboot was open up to Brian Sharp. Later in October 2017, production on the reboot was confirmed to be in production being unrelated to the series and will feature a new cast. The studio also opened up for the film to be CGI and released in 3D. The release date is currently scheduled to be on September 11, 2020 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Sharp also suggested that if the reboot is successful, a new reboot franchise will be spawned. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. References Category:Films Category:2000s Category:2003 Category:Films directed by Brian Cuddyer Category:Films directed by Steve Samono Category:That's What Girls Do Category:GoAnimate Productions animated films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Nickelodeon Category:Movies